The present invention relates, in general, to motors and, more particularly, to three phase motors.
Multi-phase motors are used in a variety of applications including disc drives, digital video disc players, scanners, printers, plotters, actuators used in automotive and aviation industries, etc. Generally, multiple phase motors include a stationary portion or stator that produces a rotating magnetic field and a non-stationary portion or rotor in which torque is created by the rotating magnetic field. The torque causes the rotor to rotate which in turn causes a shaft connected to the rotor to rotate. The motors are driven by motor drive circuits.
Motor drive circuits are designed to meet desired motor performance parameters which may include noise level specifications, start-up specifications, maximum rotational speed specifications, etc. Noise specifications may be set to provide continuity of current flow during motor startup, or during motor rotation, or during motor stoppage. Start-up or motive power specifications may be set so that the motor reliably starts. Rotational speed specifications may be set to ensure there is sufficient torque drive to cover a large number of different motors. For example, the desired rotational speed of a server is higher than that of a personal computer. It is commonly believed that three-phase motors are better at achieving the desired specifications compared to single phase motors; however, three-phase motors cost more than single phase motors. In addition, three-phase motors provide current having sinusoidal characteristics from motor start-up to motor stoppage or cessation and they allow accurate determination of motor position and rotation speed. Three-phase motors typically include three Hall sensors, which is one of the reasons these motors are more expensive to manufacture. A Hall sensor may be referred to as a Hall element. U.S. Pat. No. 6,359,406 issued to Hsien-Lin Chiu et al. on Mar. 19, 2002, discloses three-phase motors and in particular discloses a three-phase motor having two Hall sensors or two Hall elements. A drawback with this technology is that it uses special bias circuitry that complicates its design and increases costs. A technique to lower the cost of three-phase motors is to manufacture the motor drive circuitry as a sensorless motor drive circuit, i.e., a motor without sensors. U.S. Pat. No. 6,483,279 issued to Shinichi Miyazaki et al. on Nov. 19, 2002, discloses a three-phase motor without sensors. A drawback with sensor-less motor drive configurations is that they may fail to start if the inductive voltage of the coil is small.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a multi-phase motor drive circuit and a method for driving the motor that is not overly complex and that can handle small inductive coil voltages. It is desirable for the multi-phase drive circuit and method to be cost and time efficient to implement.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily to scale, and the same reference characters in different figures denote the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements are omitted for simplicity of the description. As used herein current carrying electrode means an element of a device that carries current through the device such as a source or a drain of an MOS transistor or an emitter or a collector of a bipolar transistor or a cathode or an anode of a diode, and a control electrode means an element of the device that controls current flow through the device such as a gate of an MOS transistor or a base of a bipolar transistor. Although the devices are explained herein as certain n-channel or p-channel devices, or certain n-type or p-type doped regions, a person of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that complementary devices are also possible in accordance with embodiments of the present invention. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the words during, while, and when as used herein are not exact terms that mean an action takes place instantly upon an initiating action but that there may be some small but reasonable delay, such as a propagation delay, between the reaction that is initiated by the initial action and the initial action. The use of the words approximately, about, or substantially means that a value of an element has a parameter that is expected to be very close to a stated value or position. However, as is well known in the art there are always minor variances that prevent the values or positions from being exactly as stated. It is well established in the art that variances of up to about ten percent (10%) (and up to twenty percent (20%) for semiconductor doping concentrations) are regarded as reasonable variances from the ideal goal of exactly as described.
It should be noted that a logic zero voltage level (VL) is also referred to as a logic low voltage or logic low voltage level and that the voltage level of a logic zero voltage is a function of the power supply voltage and the type of logic family. For example, in a Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) logic family a logic zero voltage may be thirty percent of the power supply voltage level. In a five volt Transistor-Transistor Logic (TTL) system a logic zero voltage level may be about 0.8 volts, whereas for a five volt CMOS system, the logic zero voltage level may be about 1.5 volts. A logic one voltage level (VH) is also referred to as a logic high voltage level, a logic high voltage, or a logic one voltage and, like the logic zero voltage level, the logic high voltage level also may be a function of the power supply and the type of logic family. For example, in a CMOS system a logic one voltage may be about seventy percent of the power supply voltage level. In a five volt TTL system a logic one voltage may be about 2.4 volts, whereas for a five volt CMOS system, the logic one voltage may be about 3.5 volts.